1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield washing service units and more particularly pertains to a new windshield washing service unit for providing a station for holding the equipment and supplies needed for cleaning windshields and other windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield washing service units is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield washing service units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,792 by Rex; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,423 by Jacobsen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,470 by Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,257 by Bailey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,835 by Bassett et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,407 by Morand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new windshield washing service unit. The inventive device includes a housing with a spaced apart pair of side walls, spaced apart front and back walls extending between the side walls, and a bottom wall extending between the side walls and connecting the front and back walls together. The front, back, and bottom walls define a receptacle therebetween. An insert is inserted into the receptacle. The insert defines an open topped reservoir designed for holding a liquid therein. An elongate dowel is extended between and rotatably mounted to the side walls above the receptacle.
In these respects, the windshield washing service unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a station for holding the equipment and supplies needed for cleaning windshields and other windows.